The Enemy Within  Part 4  A Perfect Night
by WraithScribe
Summary: A choice must be made. Sub-Zero chooses his destiny.


**IV. A Perfect Night**

Light began to shine through the windows of the prison. It did not matter. I had grown peaceful in the dark. I was sitting in a mediation position in the middle of the cell. The calm was so overwhelming that I was almost comfortable in this hellish place. My mind was truly clear. Scrolling through my own memories had soothed my soul and stopped the mania from the Netherrealm. Now that I was collected, it was finally time to decide on Shinnok's offer.

What would I become? What hold would Quan Chi's sorcery have over me? My only true knowledge of magic is that no matter how powerful a spell or an incantation, nothing could take away my free will. My body may be forced to carry out someone else's will, but no one could take my thoughts and my mind from me. I was already used to this juxtaposition as an assassin in my former life.

I slowly stood up. The light was bright enough to see inside my cell. I needed no haste to put my mask back on. I began to pace around the large holding area.

In my experience, I have made the best living in a dangerous profession. I have always associated myself with the most questionable characters and have been extremely successful. I have fought grandmasters, sorcerers and Shokan alike. What could I achieve if I was one of them? I could be one of the most powerful beings within the six realms. This situation could present some great opportunity.

The downside? I would need to do Shinnok's bidding for awhile. I have served under masters that I have despised before in the past. I have stood alongside the ones I eventually fought later in life. This situation was different though. I would align myself with a fallen Elder God. One who tried to tear the fabric of the realms themselves.

Then again, think of the power. Would I lose my ability over the cold for good? Was Shinnok able to give me anything greater than this?

Back to the problem. I would serve under evil incarnate. My conscience tore at me.

What would my brother think?

The thought of my brother silenced my indecision. I punched the steel wall of my cell at the notion of disappointing him. The impact had made a huge dent. I was shocked. My strength had returned. With this discovery, I instantly made up my mind.

I reached for my cowl and placed it back over my head. I grabbed the plastic mouthpiece and tied it firmly to the front of my mouth. Mist immediately poured out the vents after I set it in place.

I have decided that I will see where the path of Shinnok will take me.

I reason this decision by recognizing the potential that may come from it. My time with the Lin Kuei had given me an opportunistic approach. If I joined the Brotherhood of the Shadow, it would only enhance my abilities and I already also knew that neither Quan Chi nor Shinnok could force their will upon my thoughts. The duo believed that they have cornered me into two drastic options. Serve or be tortured for eternity. By allowing me to keep my mind intact, they present me with a third alternative. Benefit from the Netherrealm and wait for their inevitable demise.

Now was not the time to believe in the cliché of good always triumphing over evil, but Raiden's influence made me confident of this. Shinnok will face Raiden and the Earthrealm again. If he fell, it would guarantee my freedom. Why not wait and see if it happened?

I turned towards the locked door. The droplets of sweat all over my body suddenly turned cold and began to journey toward my hands. The sensation began to crystallize the moisture around me as well until the entire room glowed with a bright blue hue. I lurched the conjured polar ice blast towards the locked entrance. The force burst the door and surrounding frame right out of place several feet away. I stepped forward and stopped at the new entrance way that I had just made for myself.

A spotlight immediately spotted me.

"Eeko shoo boatah!" shouted a nearby guard. I immediately prepared for the fight of my life.

My cell had been placed on the Bridge of Immortality leading straight back to Shinnok's pyramid. Both sides of the bridge were lined with an army of Netherrealm guards. I took to a quick fighting stance. I considered for a brief moment that I might be overwhelmed, but decided that I would not be taken down so easily.

I did not expect what happened next. They all knelt in my direction and cleared a path for me to head towards the pyramid. It was like they knew my decision before I said anything.

"A perfect night, indeed." I said as I headed towards Shinnok's Fortress.


End file.
